Z dziennika Pana i Władcy
by Vincee
Summary: Kilka kartek wyrwanych z dziennika imperatora.


Dzień 17.

Shintarou ciągle nie ma pojęcia gdzie schowałem ptaka.

Zaczyna sprawiać mu to problemy. Krzywi się i jest bledszy niż zazwyczaj. Wczoraj zadzwoniło po fachowców, chciał żeby się go pozbyli. Może zapach mu nie odpowiada?

Myślę nad wydostaniem tego latającego szczura z szybu wentylacyjnego. Mimo wszystko, mój człowiek powinien czuć się komfortowo. Już trzy razy w tym tygodniu nasypał mi niewystarczającą ilość karmy!

Dzień 18.

Jutro odwiedza nas Takao Kazunari. Ptak zostanie w szybie jeszcze przez najbliższe trzy lata, oczywiście tylko jeśli Shintarou natychmiast odwoła spotkanie. Patrzyłem na niego z pogardą przez ostatnie cztery godziny. Nie jestem pewien skutków, ciągle stoi przed szafą i się rumieni. Rozważam nasikanie mu do butów, jednak to trochę za bardzo w stylu Atsushiego.

Myślę że właśnie wpadłem na genialny pomysł.

Dzień 19. Godziny poranne.

Atsushi siedzi w kącie. Wydaje z siebie niezidentyfikowane odgłosy. Oczywiście nie jest mi go żal, ależ skąd, w końcu plan został wykonany. Ofiary są potrzebne.

Takao Kazunari nie przyjdzie. Midorima nie może zaprosić go do domu dzięki przemyślanej przeze mnie już przed wiekami akcji z latającym szczurem. Wyjść także nie może, przynajmniej póki nie wyczyści butów, a to mu trochę zajmie...

Atsushi przestał skomleć gdy przyniosłem mu jego ciasteczka. Chwała Rakuzan, byłem pewny że zwiędną mi uszy...

Dzień 19. Popołudnie.

Mój genialny plan okazał się mieć małą lukę. Shintarou posiadał jeszcze jedną parę butów.

To całkowicie nielogiczne, mógł kupić mi za to dwadzieścia, nie, trzydzieści pudełek! Takao Kazunari mignął mi w drzwiach. Jestem prawie pewny że się uśmiechnął. To oznacza wojnę.

Dzień 22.

Przez ostatnie dnie i noce doskonaliłem mój plan. Pozbyłem się ptaka z wentylacji i nastrój Shinatrou poprawił się. Atushi również jest zadowolony, przeszmuglowałem mu nową piłkę. W środku jest drewniana, nie zniszczy jej więc aż tak szybko. Żyjemy więc wszyscy w sielance, nie potrzebny nam nikt inny. W ciągu całego tego czasu mój człowiek nie miał żadnego kontaktu z Takao Kazunarim. Mam nadzieję że zostanie tak już do końca mojego skromnego życia. Albo i dziewięciu, im więcej tym lepiej. W razie problemów z celem zawsze mogę zmówić przeciw niemy dachowce. Ma się te znajomości.

Tak czy inaczej...Takao Kazunari, żegnaj. Mam nadzieję że już nigdy się nie spotkamy.

Dzień 23. Godziny poranne.

Dziś Shinarou zrzucił mnie z łóżka. Uważam to za niesprawiedliwe, jedynym co próbowałem zrobić było przebudzenie go. To jego wina że nie obcina mi pazurów.

Mimo naszego małego porannego wypadku przy śniadaniu ciągle nucił. Obrzydliwe. Później poszedł z Atsushim na spacer, wolę nie wnikać w to całe chodzenie na smyczy i inne takie...

Obserwowałem moje królestwo przez kuchenne okno. Muszę przyznać, pogoda była wspaniała. Deszcz lał się strugami z ciemnoszarego nieba, zaganiając, zmokniętych niczym plugawe szczury, ludzi pod dachy. Dokładnie tak jak lubię. Shinatrou i Atsushi wrócili. Co ciekawe, mój człowiek nie zbeształ Atsushiego za zabłocenie dywanu. Jego humor naprawdę jest podejrzenie przyjemny. Musi coś knuć.

Dzień 24. Przedpołudnie.

Moje podejrzenia okazały się słuszne. Shintarou postanowił nas gdzieś wywieść. Nie mam pojęcia jaki jest cel podróży, nie wiem też jak długo nas nie będzie. Mam tylko nadzieję że wrócimy zanim będę musiał wyciągnąć nowego skrzydlatego szczura z wentylacji.

Dzień 25. Popołudnie.

Jestem w piekle. Zostałem zdradzony, oszukany i wystawiony wrogowi na talerzu. Na dodatek nie tylko Shintarou postanowił zabawić się moim kosztem. Atsushi odwrócił się ode mnie, zabawiając tą cholerną, nienaturalnie niebieską mysz, Tetsuyę. Swą bazę postanowiłem założyć na lodówce, tu nikt mnie nie dosięgnie.

Dzień 25. Wieczór.

Takao Kazunari próbował mnie otruć. Ja próbowałem wydrapać mu oczy. Dziś żaden z nas nie otrzymał tego, czego pragnął.

Atsushi karmi mysz cukierkami. Jeszcze nigdy tak mnie nie obrzydzał, a widziałem kilka naprawdę paskudnych rzeczy w jego wykonaniu.

Moja baza jest zagrożona, Shinatrou jest mimo wszystko zbyt wysoki. To nie tak że moje plany mają mankamenty, to zły los, tylko zły los. Zastanawiam się nad możliwością przeprowadzenia ataku. Gdybym miał przy sobie Ryoutę i Daikiego nie rozmyślałbym ani przez chwilę, od razu przeszedłbym do rzeczy, ale nie! Te cholerne dachowce nigdy nie są pod ręką gdy naprawdę ich potrzebuję. Robię się głodny. Chyba powinienem zejść na dół i zjeść tą rybę. Wygląda...jadalnie.

Dzień 26.

Ryba okazała się być więcej niż jadalna. Nie zmienia to faktu, że Shinatrou pożałuje za całe upokorzenie które kazał mi znieść. Od dziś rozpocznie się krwawy reżim wiewiórek i latających szczurów. Shinatrou pozna co to ból.

Atsushi siedzi w kącie. Nie mogłem przejść obojętny obok jego jawnej niesubordynacji. Nie będzie mnie byle kundel zdradzał z myszą! Ma to swoje dobre strony – ubawiłem się setnie gdy Shintarou wyciągał go na spacer siłą. Dość dobrze ogląda się człowieka przepychającego stu kilogramowego psa przez drzwi.

Co do Takao Kazunariego...cóż, myślę że nie będę zaprzątał nim sobie myśli przez najbliższy czas. Jest to zagadkowa persona, z prawdziwym darem do przyprawiania ryb. Cięgle jednak nie wiem czy podoba mi się to, w jaki sposób odchodzi się z **moim** człowiekiem.

Sprawę będzie należało dokładnie przemyśleć. Póki co jednak...

Dzień 35.

Shintarou ciągle nie ma pojęcia gdzie schowałem ptaka.


End file.
